


Handsome

by fivour



Series: PruCan Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I'm joking, M/M, god this is cutesy hng, i found this prompt on a nsfw list and yet it's just fluffy af, i mean i would, just read the oneshot and review thank u, mattie is enjoying the show bye, okay i should stop, prucan, smh perv, who wouldn't enjoy gilbert's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: "Imagine Person A wakes up before Person B to get ready for the day. B eventually rouses but pretends to be asleep as they watch A dress. As A grooms and prepares, B feels their heart warm for A’s beauty and presence in their life."Returning to the good old PruCan once more for this y'all.





	Handsome

Matthew _refused_ to get up this early. Gilbert was always awake before the sun, and he hated it. It meant he either had to drag himself from under the oh-so-warm covers at such an ungodly hour (or really, just some time before noon) to spend time with him or Matthew had to settle for their usual late nights. Although, as he watched Gilbert getting ready, he didn't exactly doubt waking up so early.

He loved everything about the sight before him. Gilbert's messy hair, the muscles in his back moving as he slipped off his shirt and put a clean one on, it was hypnotizing, really. Even from the bed he could see the scars litering his back, a stark contrast from the pale white of his skin. He hated seeing them, knowing that they must've been hell to earn - but he loved them because they made Gilbert.. _Gilbert_.

As he slid off his boxers, Matthew couldn't help but to watch, never passing up the chance to see that. At first it'd always embarrassed him that Gilbert slept in only his boxers and some old band shirt he'd probably worn for years, but now Matthew was doing the same. He had to admit, it was a lot cooler (but he was never cold, because Gilbert was too cuddly to let that happen).

Pulling on his jeans, he knew Matthew was watching - rather happily - and could only grin to himself. He was always so caught up in simply _looking at_ Gilbert, and it never failed to fluster him, whether he showed it or not. When he turned around, he chuckled as Matthew quickly pretended to be asleep, shaking his head.

"Enjoying the show over there?" he asked, his smile only growing at the laugh from under the covers.

"Maybe I am. How about you get over here and cuddle? Then I'll tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> there's so much of my prucan writing based off of prussia admiring the hell out of canada so now it's matthew's turn to show some love ;)


End file.
